kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nobody
Have you ever nocticed that heartless are made from peoples hearts, and nobodies are made from peoples bodies? I bet the unbirths are made from born people. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 20:36, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Emotions I know its said many times throughout KH2 that nobodies have no emotions, but I feel like its an arguable fact. Yen Sid says it, and DiZ says it all the time, but the story seems to be trying to convince you otherwise. Roxas and Axel clearly actually care for eachother, otherwise Axel's actions make no sense. Namine is a Nobody, and yet she cares enough about Sora and Roxas to try to save them. Is it possible that these generalizations are just DiZ being sort of a "racist"?--Zephyrus11 08:42, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Not racist, but perhaps he was implying that since Nobody's are in actual bodies and souls without hearts, they would not have emotions. Yet sometimes I believe we don't need hearts to have emotion, memories could also trigger emotions. [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 08:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it's a convertion screw-up. As I recall, it's only in the NA and EU version that it is actually directly stated in the story by charcters that Nobodies do not have emotions at all. In the Jap version, they were merely called "incomplete", an did, to some extent, retain bits and pieces of emotions. At least that was the gist of it, I think. I'll try to find where I read that, just to be sure. --Hecko X 10:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Why hasn't this been added in, then? The article still clearly says Nobodies lack emotions and emotions they do show are used to trick others. Even not considering Axel and his sacrifice, Larxene shows regret and disbelief when she fades and Vexen begs Axel for his life. That's pretty clear fear, and who would Vexen be fooling when Axel is a Nobody as well? Saix goes into a berserk rage when he fights Sora. While there are some examples of Nobodies faking emotions, examples like this seem to show that Nobodies do have some measure of emotions, despite observations of certain characters in the game. ::::Heh, its very likely that Nomura came up with the emotionless nobodies concept AFTER CoM, so he initially designed them with vibrant personalities. He'll have to find some excuse in 358/2 days that proves that they really were emotionless most of the time. But yeah, so far, he's consistantly claimed that they have no emotions. He claims that things like Vexen begging and stuff are the nobodies becoming so good a pretending they have emotions that they are fooling themselves. XienZo 18:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure he came up with that concept after CoM. After all, Twilight Town, Roxas, the Xemnas/Xehanort/DiZ conundrum, and the concept of Nobodies had already been created. Kingdom Hearts II was clearly pretty far into development by that point. But if you think about it, remember- Nobodies remember their past lives. Therefore, they remember what it was like to have a heart, and feelings, even if they no longer do. Since in Kingdom Hearts, "heart" means something more along the lines of "soul," Nobodies are more like memories of their past lives in a physical form. They aren't pretending to have feelings to trick others- it's so they feel they still have a purpose in life, a coping mechanism to deal with their miserable "non-existence." (Not to push the "racist" angle, but a similar concept is in the book "Invisible Man," in which the main character begins to feel like he doesn't exist, and he strikes out at others to prove his existence to himself.) And who, after their death, wouldn't give anything to return to life? Even without a soul or feelings, they would long to be complete again. That explains their primary goal, AND why they fear death- dying means they can never go back to their old lives. In the end, it's just another term that shouldn't be taken too literally, like the idea of them actually "not existing." Obviously, they "exist," but only on a PHYSICAL plane. They "don't exist" in the sense that they have no metaphysical quality, no soul or "heart" to give them a HUMAN existence. Playable! Marluxia and Demyx and these other guys are playabe in Kingdom Hearts 2? I Guess I've Been Missing Out Disney Characters I wonder if Claton and/or Scar became Nobodies... Mcoolister :Possible, but i think Clayton had a weak will so he probily became a lesser Nobody, you might have already killed it. As for Scar, i'm not sure about that. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 18:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Scar probably had a Nobody, yeah. I'm also concerned as to the identities of Organization XIII's Heartless, and whether or not Riku or his replica could have a Nobody, as both were technically consumed by darkness at one point or another. Of course, neither Scar or Clayton were strong enough to be turned into distinctive Nobodies. Just watch their respective movies if you need proof of that. :P Just a completely random thought I have a picture of Terra, Ven and Aqua, all together in a row, really cool looking and everything, and I noticed all three of them have a symbol somewhere on their clothes that resembles the Nobody logo, but is right-side up, the heart has a different way of looking and the three points are more spiked. I was shocked when I noticed so I just had to check it and post SOMETHING... All I have to say now is...thoughts anyone? User:Leiber_Mage :Can you show me? image:Birth_by_Sleep_group_shot.jpg That's the picture that I mean. The three emblems on their uniforms resemble the nobody logo but upside down. User:Leiber_Mage :Looks more like a spiky Heartless Emblem to me. But at this point, it could mean anything, so for the time being, instead of making random theories, it would be more fruitful to just keep an eye out for official info concerning this issue. Nice job in noticing though. --Hecko X 18:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The symbols are actually hearts -_-Sxoxpxhxixe 18:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, how come Terra's emblem is in a different plance than the others it's also gold instead of silver. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 23:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Because he wants people to look at his crotch. It's like those guys who wear big golden belt buckles. Pureblood ?